Do you only wanna dance?
by Carmele
Summary: “¿Un baile, Pelirroja?” dijo encantadoramente.“Por supuesto, Rubio” dijo, mientras sonreía. ONE SHOT un solo cap DG! SONGFIC!


BUENOOOO! FIC NUEVOOO! UN SOLO CAP!!! EH!! UN SOLO CAP!!! Bueno, creo que es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito en mi vida...bueno, tmb hay nuevos planes de un fic compartida con Moni Weasley...:D:D y ya veremos que mas, pero por ahora esto...algo lindo, dulce y con mucho ritmoooooo, como a mi me gustan las cosas. Es un poco song fic con la cancion de Do you only wanna dance? de Mya, es de la BSO de Dirty Dancing 2, estupenda pelicula y sobretodo estupenda musica...Bueno, os dejo que leais, que hay pa rato!! MUAK!!

**DO YOU ONLY WANNA DANCE?**

¿Cómo se podía haber apuntado a esto?

_Eh, Ginny! EH! ¿Cómo?_ Decía esa vocecilla imprudente en su cabeza.

Negó con la cabeza.

¿Cómo se podía haber apuntado a ese curso de baile?

_Porque sabías que Malfoy se apuntaría..._ dijo de nuevo esa voz dulce pero muy agria a la vez.

_Dejame_ pensó Ginny.

Vale, de acuerdo. Fue por Malfoy.

Atracción. Simple. Pura. Y Nada mas que Atracción. Y física, por supuesto.

Pero vamos, ¿quién no se sentía atraida por Draco Malfoy? El grande, y malo Draco Malfoy.

Por dios, era un Dios del Sexo andante...¿Cómo no fijarse en el?

_Solo Atracción._ Repitió una vez mas para si misma.

Y ahora estaba allí. En esa sala tan grande, sin nadie mas de su clase, y algunos Gryffindor de otros años.

AL menos estaba allí Luna, aunque estaba demasiado distraida mirando a Blaise Zabini como para darse cuenta de que la pelirroja estaba muy angustiada.

Todos los Slytherin que había allí, y eran bastante, la miraban y se reían de ella mientras la pelirroja estaba ahí parada, esperando a que dijeran algo.

De repente, la profesora (una chica joven y nueva que había llegado a princpio del sexto curso de Ginny que enseñaba una nueva asignatura, expresión mágica) James se levantó de la silla en la que había estado mirando unos papeles, y se dirigió al medio de la gran sala con suelo de parqué.

En la sala, solo había un par de sillas, ventanales grande, la temperatura perfecta y mucha, mucha luz.

La profesora James dio una palmada, y se dio la vuelta.

"Bien. Ya os he enseñado los pasos básicos, ahora quiero que unáis eso, con lo que vosotros sabeis y lo que os salga"

Ginny suspiró. Se había apuntado a las clases porque le encantaba bailar. Lo que fuera. La música la hacía sentirse libre. Sabía que era la unica manera de ser ella misma. Y sabía también que bailaba bien. Mucha gente se lo decía. Se lo había dicho Luna, compañeras de su cuarto, incluso Harry, que un día la vio, se quedó con la boca abierta e incluso no pudo articular palabra.

"Ahora os pondre en parejas" anunció la profesora.

Ginny salió de su ensueño al escuchar la palabra 'parejas'.

_**¿QUÉ?**_ Gritó su mente.

_¿Qué nos pondra ella?_ Añadió la vocecilla impertinente de su cabeza.

Ginny miró a la profesora con desanimo y vió como miraba alrededor.

"Bueno, antes de que me digais nada, he hecho viendo las habilidades de baile de cada uno...Os he puesto con quien os conviene mejor y asi no haya diferencias entre ambos...Bien de acuerdo empecemos..."

Empezó a decir parejas y suspiró cuando a Blaise le tocó con un chica. Notó como a su lado Luna ardía de enfado y murmuraba cosas incomprensibles.

"Ginevra Weasley y..." Ginny levantó la cabeza "Draco Malfoy"

Se pusó de pie de un saltó.

"¿**QUÉ**?" gritó.

Malfoy también se levantó.

"Profesora, esto no-no- puede ser..."tartamudeó.

Ginny lo miró incrédulamente.

"Callate imbecil" le espató. "Profesora, esto...No podemos estar juntos...¿NO lo entiende? Nos odiamos..el y yo...no...imposible"

La profesora James sonrió.

"Dejar de ser inmaduros y bailad. Solo es un baile" replicó la profesora.

Ginny la miró incrédula.

_No solo es un baile. Es Draco Malfoy, por dios, me va a matar si baila conmigo..._pensó Ginny mientras se mordía el labio.

La profesora dijo las parejas restantes y a continuación andó hacia una esquina, hacia donde se reproducía la música y se dio la vuelta para darles la cara.

"Bien poneros con vuestra pareja" anunció. Todos se ordenaron rapidamente, excepto Ginny y Draco que andaban rapidamente hacia una esquina de la clase.

"Venga, vosotros dos!" dijo la profesora señalando Draco y Ginny.

Ambos se juntaron Ginny mirándole directamente a esos fríos, grises y duros ojos penetrantes.

"**POSICIÓN**!" gritó la profesora.

Ginny levantó lentamente los brazos, poco a poco, y pusó una mano en el hombro y después dejó la otra en el aire esperando que Draco la cogiera.

El chico sonrió su tan –oh,típica sonrisa- y le agarró fuertemente la cadera mientras Ginny le miraba con los ojos abiertos.

Levantó la mano y agarró la de la pelirroja con fuerza, ganándose otra mirada de confusión de Ginny.

"¿Miedo del Grande y Malo Slytherin?" dijo el burlonamente.

Ginny quitó la cara de confusión y pusó una de enfado.

Deslizó la mano con suavidad hasta que lo agarraba por detrás del cuello y le agarró un poco del pelo que le llegaba ahí.

"¿Y tu de la pequeña y buena pelirroja?" dijo ella mientras le agarraba la mano con fuerza.

"Bien preparaos" dijo la profesora. "**A BAILAR**" gritó y encendió la música.

**Funny thing is when I look into your eyes  
I sense something so sincere in your disguise  
You whisper secrets I hear only in my dreams  
Then I wake up to your tele-smoke screen**

Empezaron con los pasos simple y Ginny se dio cuenta de que Draco era un estupendo bailarin.

Clavó sus ojos marrones en los grises de el, y estuvo a punto de reirse por el cosquilleo que le entró en la barriga.

_Atracción_ pensó Ginny.

Pero esos ojos...escondían algo...algo demasiado importante para desvelar.

Y de repente notó como su voz resonaba en su mente. Pero el no le hablaba, el simplemente la observaba.

**I wait patiently while you play your game  
'Cause in the end, I'll be the winner all the same  
You'll see clearly when the song comes to a stop  
I'll be the one blowing kisses from the top**

La atrajó mas hacia si, soltando su mano y agarrandole fuertemente la otra cadera mientras Ginny pasaba la otra mano al cuello.

El sonrió y Ginny solo se preguntó porque.

"Bailas muy bien" le susurró al oido.

Ginny estuvo a punto de derretirse.

Se apartó de el mientras daba una pequeña vuelta, sonriéndole mientras lo hacía.

**(So baby, stop) Stop, you're surrounded  
(I got my love) Love all around ya  
(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya  
And that'll end ya  
You should surrender  
You'll never win  
Unless you give in**

_No le quiero. Atracción._ Se repitió de nuevo.

_¿A quien tratas de convencer?_

Esa vocecilla odiosa de nuevo.

La atrajo hacia asi de nuevo, poniéndola de espaldas hacia el, mientras la agarraba fuertemente pasándole los brazos a su alrededor.

**(So stop, baby, stop) Stop, you're surrounded  
(I got my love) Love all around ya  
(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya  
And that'll end ya  
You should surrender  
You'll never win  
Unless you give in  
So won't you give our love a chance?  
Or do you only wanna dance?**

¿Tan solo quería bailar?

Esto parecía mas que un baile. Ella sabía que ambos estaban liberándose ahí, siendo quienes debían de ser.

_¿Solo bailar?_ Se dijo en su mente.

**You put your lips very closely to my face  
And then you run away and so begins the chase  
I'll be the hunter, but boy, you better pray  
'Cause when I want ya, I'll get you anyway  
You know what I wanna do**

Se acercó mucho a ella, y vio los labios justamente enfrente suya...Bajo la cabeza un poco y ahí fue, los rozo con los de ella.

Las piernas le temblaron.

**It ain't nothing new  
I'm tired of dropping clues  
So, gonna step to you  
Will you rise to my occasion?  
Or will you make me change your station?**

Ginny nunca había bailado de una manera tan sensual, tan sucia...Sentía como su cuerpo y el de Draco chocaban y se rozaban...SU corazón later, su respiración agitada, el sudor cayendole por el pecho.

**Stop, you're surrounded  
(I got my love) Love all around ya (Uh)  
(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya  
And that'll end ya  
You should surrender  
You'll never win  
Unless you give in**

Ambos estaban demasiado concentrados bailando que no se dieron cuenta de cómo los mriaba todos los demas, incluso la profesora.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y los observaban en absoluto silencio, perplejos por el show que les ofrecían.

Un Malfoy y una Weasley bailando....pero bailando de una manera tan...tan...privada. Parecían amantes, o pareja o algo.

Además, se habían besado.

Luna y Blaise prácticamente tenían la mandibula en el suelo.

**If you take my hands  
And follow my lead  
I'll make you dance (I can make you dance)  
But if you get my feet (Get my feet)  
And miss the beat (And miss the beat)  
Then I can't take that chance (Then I can't take that chance)**

La empujó hacia atrás, agarrandole la mano mientras Ginny bailaba alrededor suya.

Giró hacia hacia dentro y el la pegó contra su pechó, dándole un pequeño beso de paso.

**If you take my hands (Oh)  
And follow my lead (Oh, Oh, oh-oh)  
I'll make you dance (I can make you dance)  
But if you get my feet (Get my feet)  
And miss the beat (And miss the beat)  
Then I can't take that chance (I can't take it)**

Esto para ella era nuevo.

Nunca había bailado con un chico y menos con el que quería.

Atraía, mejor dicho.

¿O quería?

Ginny negó con la cabeza y pisó a Draco sin querer.

"Pelirroja, estas perdiendo el ritmo" le susurró. Ginny sonrió. Ahora aquellos comentarios le hacían sonreir.

**(So stop it) Stop, you're surrounded  
(I got my love) Love all around ya  
(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya  
And that'll end ya  
You should surrender  
You'll never win  
Unless you give in**

**(So stop) Stop, you're surrounded (Baby stop)  
Love all around ya  
(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya  
And that'll end ya (Uh)  
You should surrender (Uh)  
You'll never win  
Unless you give in**

Se acercó un poco mas, sintiendo como nunca los ultimos momentos de la canción.

Se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo encajaba en el del chico y su mano en la de el.

Se dio cuenta de que tenían la altura apropiada, y podrían formar la pareja perfecta.

Sus personalidades eran iguales, ambos con el mismo temperamento, malhumor y ambos no eran quienes debían ser.

Pero Ginny sabía que todo aquello no podía funcionar, y estaba loca por tan solo pensar que el y ella eran iguales.

**(Stop, baby, stop) Stop, you're surrounded  
(I got my love) Love all around ya (All around you)  
Move and I'll down ya  
And that'll end ya  
You should surrender  
You'll never win  
Unless you give in**

**(So stop) Stop, you're surrounded  
(I got my love) Love all around ya (All around you)  
Move and I'll down ya (Uh-uh-uh)  
And that'll end ya (Uh-uh-uh!)  
You should surrender (Uh-uh-uh!!)  
You'll never win  
Unless you give in  
So won't you give our love a chance?**

Y se acabó la canción.

Había acabado recostada en sus brazos hacia detrás, el mirándola fijamente.

Y entonces se levantó y vio a todo el mundo mirándolos.

Eso tenía que haber sido extraño.

Ver a ellos dos bailando así.

Pero por alguna razón Ginny se sintió bien, complacida, sin remordimientos y entonces comprendió que aquello que había pasado no era malo, sino bueno.

La profesora ando hacia ellos.

"Genial. Ha sido alucinante. Yo no lo podría haber hecho mejor" dijo la profesora.

Ginny miró a Draco un momento y le sonrió, mientras el le sonreía de vuelta y entonces, ahí, en ese momento, en esa sonrisa, ella lo comprendió. No era atracción. Era amor.

Apartó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que todos se iban ya, en silencio, perplejos.

Ginny se dio la vuelta y andó hacia la silla donde anteriormente habia dejado su bolsa y demás cosas.

Y de repente escucho que la música volvía a estar puesta.

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y vio a Draco ahí, enfrente suya, la sonrisa encantadora puesta y una mano tendida hacia ella.

"¿Un baile, Pelirroja?" dijo encantadoramente.

"Por supuesto, Rubio" dijo, mientras sonreía, y de nuevo, se fundía en el placer y el desahogo que les provocaba el baile.


End file.
